Young Noble
by OCmaniac
Summary: Kalin Grath or Noble as he like to be called became part of the superhero world when he met an a old guy with a cane. Little did he know that to join a league thing will have to be even more hectic then usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story that involves the DC universe of Young Justice. Even though the Dc character are in there will be other anime character that will join in the fun. Well wont take too much of your time so here it is my first chapter. Also I am not going to start it off at the very beginning just for a heads up.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Manhattan New York, traffic was jammed, the sky was clear, and people were running away from a giant ice monster. "Run!" "Get out of the way!" "Monster!" Yeah all normal here.

"You know one of theses day they have to change the brochure of New York from the city that never sleeps to the city always being attack." A teen with a red open jacket, inside he wore a black armored shirt that connects to a pair of black trousers and metal tipped combat boots. The teen had silver white short hair, his eye color was close to a dark blue hazel eyes with a near tanned skin tone. He reached at least 6 feet and lastly he had a silver necklace with a sapphire stone latched on. "Better get finish this now I'm gonna be late."

The teen jumps down from the building he was standing, and landed safely on the ground. As he passed by the running civilians he quickly made sure that monster hasn't attacked anyone else. "Hey Ugly!" He yelled. that some how got it's attention with all the screaming people. The red clothed teen got close enough where he could talk in a appropriate tone. "These are hard working people in this state, so why don't you turn around apologize to these people and go back from where ever it is you came from."

As answer the monster yelled straight at the teens face result a few spit drop to hit his face. After he was done, the teen took a minute to absorb what just happen wiped off the spit from his face and glared at the creature. "Right should have seen that one coming." In a shine of light the teen summoned a white short blade in his left hand and used the blunt side of the blade to strike right at the monsters body. The force of the blow was enough to cause the creature to land a few feet away and land on its side.

"You know kiddo you keep playing with him and we're going to end up late." An elderly man said behind him. He wore a simple black tie suit and held a cane.

"Yeah Sorry about that." He apologized before turning his attention to the monster before them. "Oh hold on." The monster let out a breath of ice, the teen blocked it in time but was incased in ice. The cocoon shattered revealing the red jacket hero uninjured and now holding a second blade in his right hand. The other blade was a shining black color with red hexagonal shaped drawing on its side. "Thanks for the breeze." The teen said. In an instant he dash forward to the monster and did a x shaped strike hard enough to knock out the monster automatically.

"Ready kiddo." The old man asked.

"Of course I am. Today's the day." That kids name was Noble Spirit.

* * *

Hall of Justice: July 14 14:00 EDT

"Quick debrief to discuss 4 ice villain attacking on the same day we shouldn't be long." Batman explained to the league.

"Best make that five." A voice echoed through out the room, until a bright light was show in the center revealing the old man and Double-edge. "How are you doing Batman?"

"Kent, nice of you to finally join us. I take there was a reason for why are you late?" The dark knight asked.

"Yeah that's my fault. An ice monster was attacking new York and I prolong the fight." The sliver haired teen explained. He looked behind him and saw a familiar face. "Hey Speedy, you've been here long?"

"No, and what are you doing here? I thought you said you'd rather work alone?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah I did but I was just being stubborn. I want to apologize to you guys for any trouble I may have caused to you." The red coat hero express regret toward the league. Surprisingly the league took it to the apology to heart and watched Batman step in front of the scanner.

"Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6." The computer configured.

"That's it." Speedy exclaimed angrily. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified back staged pass."

"IT's a first step you've granted access few others get." Aquaman explained.

"Oh really." The archer point to the window where they are being watched by tourist. "who cares on which side of the glass we're on."

"Wow, I'm really surprised that i didn't notice that until now." Noble Spirit muttered to himself.

"Roy you just need to be patient." Green arrow said.

"What I need is respect." Speedy turn to the others. "They're treating us like kids. Worse sidekicks, we deserve better than this." He looked around to see if anyone would agree with him, all he got in return was complete silence. "Your kidding right. You're playing their game. Why?! Today was supposes to be "the" day, step one in becoming full fledge members of the league."

"Well sure...but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash pondered.

"Except the hall isn't the real HQ." The teen as well as the league looked shock but fro different reasons. "I bet that they never told you that this place was just a front for tourist and a pt stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tube to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the watched tower."

"Huh. That's a way better name than "Hall of Justice." Double-edge muttered. Green arrow turn to see Batman give him a scowl.

"I know, I know but I thought we could make an exception." Batman eyes narrow ask the archers request. "Or not."

"Your not helping your cause son stand down or-." But Aquaman wasn't able to finish.

"Or what you'll send to my room, and I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner but..." Roy threw his hat to the ground. "Not anymore." Speedy walked away from the league. Then toward the sidekick. "Guess I was right about you four. Your not ready." Before anyone could comment the interaction the computer beeped, and on the screen showed superman.

" Superman to Justice league there's been an explosion at project Cadmus it on fire." Superman said. That's when batman said.

"I've had my suspicion on Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to-."

"Zatara to justice league." On the screen a smaller window of Zatara. "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of vatin to block out the sun I need full league response. Batman looked at Superman for a response.

"It's a small fire local authorities have it under control." Superman assured.

"Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguer rendezvous at Zatara location. Batman out." The dark knight turn to the teen. "Stay put."

"What why?" Robin asked.

"This is a league mission." Aquaman said.

"Your not trained-." Flash was about to continue before Kid Flash interrupted.

"Since when?!"

"I meant you trained to work a part of this team." Flash continued."

"Ow, red man ouch." Double edge commented.

"There will be other mission. When your ready." The king of Atlantis said.

"Kent you can't be saying that you agree to this right?" The red coat hero asked. But was return was a solemn look.

"Sorry kiddo but I got to agree with the league here." The silver haired teen looked away from the elderly man.

"In the mean time. Stay put." Batman end the conversation just like that. the teen stood by and watched the league walk into the classified room one by one until they were left alone in the Hall of Justice. A few moments of silence Kid Flash made the first move.

"When were ready. How are we ever supposed be ready when they treat us like like sidekicks." The junior speedster exclaimed.

"My mentor, my king I thought he trusted me." Aqualad sulked.

"Yeah that's a good way to show trust work with them for how knows how long until you finally join the league and find out the there's a secret HQ flying above us. In space!" Noble asked. "I mean what else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked the million dollar question. Noble felt he knew the answer but went against answering.

"What is project Cadmus?"

"Other than being a Greek mythology nothing much. Robin?" Nobel asked.

"Don't know. Bet I could find out." Robin tried to log in to the computer but was denied access the first time. The boy wonder took that as a challenge a began hacking away.

"Whoa how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked I astonishment.

"Same system as the batcave." Robin said.

"Think you can teach me something like this." Nobel asked.

"I might." Finally able to hack in to the computer. "Alright project Cadmus genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is." Robin explained.

"Well if Batman was suspicious about this place, maybe we can clear that by investigating the place ourselves." Noble suggested.

"Solve their case before they do poetic justice." Aqualad said.

"Hey they're all about justice." Robin joked.

"(sigh) But they said stay put." Kaldur reminded.

"For the blocking out the sun mission not this." Robin said.

"Wait are are you going to Cadmus cause if your going I'm going." Kid Flash exclaimed

"Well don't think you guy are gonna leave me out of the fun." Noble commented. The three then looked at Aqualad.

"Just like we're a team on a mission?" He asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robins comment made both the Atlantian and Noble smirk.

* * *

[Cadmus]

"Help. Get us down." The doctors yelled from inside the building.

"Stay calm we will get you out." the fire man assured but the time was all wrong. The room exploded and the force cause the doctors to fly out of the room and to the ground, Before they could made contact, Kid Flash was able to rush in and grabbed hold of the doctors and ran them up to the roof. It the midst of it the speedster was able to slip his was into grabbing the ledge of the second floor window. "It what's his name Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash, why is that so hard." "Flash Boy" muttered. Across the roof Aqualad, Robin and Noble were running to the ledge.

"So smooth." Robin said.

"Dose he always have to run ahead we need a plan we-." But the only one letf was Noble. "Robin." They heard the echo's of the boy wonder laugh. The two teen watch as robin ran across the fire truck used his grappling hook to across the ladder and make to window Kid Flash was holding on to. At the same time Aqualad and Noble were running toward the fireman.

"I need to borrow this." The Atlantian tattoos glowed n and then used the water pack from his back and manipulate the water into forming a platform for him and Noble. The platform then risen up to where the Doctor were at. "Step aboard. Now." He ordered. In a matter of second, the hero was able the float the doctor down with the fireman as they hopped inside the window, where Kid Flash and Robin began investigating. "Appreciate the help."

"You handled it." The boy wonder said. "Beside we're here to investigate poetic justice remember."

"Yea, yeah I'm going to scope out the place." Noble said. As he walked toward the hallway he spotted something coming from the elevator. Before he could get a clear picture the elevator closed. "Hey guys. Do most genetic building need an elevator?" Kid Flash was the first to response.

"Elevators should be close." He said. Robin took a closer look of the elevator.

"This is wrong." A hologram projector appeared on his gauntlet. "Thought so this a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Same thing, of what I saw. A.L Help him open this." With enough effort the two opened the door revealing the a nearly bottomless shaft.

"And that why they need an express elevator." Robin used his grappling hook as a makeshift rope. They were able reach it until the hooked stopped at SL26. "At at the end of my rope."

"And we're still not at the bottom." Noble said as he and the team swings across the ledge.

"Bypassing security...there go." Robin instructed. Nobel open the door revealing a strange corridor. "Welcome to project Cadmus."

"Very homey." The red coat hero said sarcastically. Kid Flash ran past by them. "Flash wait!" But it was too late the speedster ran ahead a bumped into something hard. A giant creature the size or of a wooly mammoth. But they walk like a gorilla, before one of its fist could crush Kid Flash rolled out the way and joined up with the others.

"No nothing odd going on here." Aqaulad declared sarcastically.

"So should we follow them? Cause I really don't want to." That was an agreement to everyone. After a few minute walking around the stumble upon security, Robin did he magic in hacking the door. As they open they were shocked to see what was there.

"Okay I'm officially whelmed." Large insects placed in cylindrical tube, conjuring electrical energy inside.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility. The real Cadmus is on the grid it generates it's own power using these thing. It must what they're bread for." Kid Flash explained.

"Like the story goes Cadmus sow the teeth of a dragon in order to create a new race." Nobel reminded.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin saw a terminal beside him. "Let find out why." The boy wonder was able to hack to the computer and find the files. They call them Genomrophs .Whoa look at these stat, super strength, telepathy, razor claw these are living weapons."

"There generating an army. But for who?" Kid flashed asked. Robin was able to find more in the terminal.

"Wait there something else. Project KR Argh the files tripled encrypted I can't-"

"Don't move!" Man wearing a gold colored and a black and blue battle suit appeared with other genomorphs but these were small and razor sharp claws. "Wait Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash. and who are you?" He turned his attention to the red coated hero.

"Names Noble. You know you got a little genomorph on your shoulder." He said pointing to the small creature. Noble glance back and saw Robin downloading the files.

"I know you, Guardian your a hero." Aqualad said.

"I do my best." Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here?" KF asked.

"I'm chief of security, your trespassing. But we can call the justice league and sort this out."

"You think your boss is gong to let tell the justice league that your create weapons?" Nobel asked.

"Weapons what are you?" But something changed Nobel saw the creature one Guardian's shoulder and it's horns flashed red. "ugh, my head." His eyes snapped open. "Take them down no mercy!" He ordered the g-nome to attack, Robin acted quick and threw a smoke pellet, blinding their attacker. Noble summoned his black and white blade and clash against the g-nomes claws he didn't see the second flanking behind until...

 _"Duck!"_ He heard a little girls voice shout reacting on instinct Noble duck under a surprise attack and used the blunt side of the blade counter. Before he could ask what happen the voice appeared once more. _"Block left then back kick."_ Nobel did as the voice instructed, he block a claw swipe on his left with his blade and countered with a back kick.

"Who are you? Where are you and why are you in my head?" Nobel asked.

 _"I'm not in your, and there's no time your friends are already ahead of you."_ Noble looked to see Aqualad and Kid Flash running out the generator room. "Guys wait up."

 _"Don't worry Ill right behind you."_ Noble heard the voice say, he managed to catch up with the others and as they turn tot he next corner Robin was there hacking into anther terminal. Both Noble and Aqualad looked back to see more g-nomes approaching them fast.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" KF exclaimed hotly.

"Weren't you right behind me?" the boy wonder asked. The elevator open at the same time Aqua lad and Noble ran in toward the elevator.

"Hold the door!" Noble yelled. The red coat hero and the atlantian jumped in the elevator just before the doors close. They could here some banging from out side before it faded. The team looked at the elevators floors and saw they were going down.

"We're going down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash said.

"Excuse me project KR it's down on sub-level 52." Robin explained.

"Okay, am I the only one who feel this is getting out of hand?" Noble asked.

"Perhaps we should call the league." Aqualad suggested. Before anyone could make their decision and small ping sound was heard indicating that they reached sub-level 52. The floor revealed a new strange corridor than the last one.

"I don't like this." Noble said out loud. But his concern was ignored when Robin rushed in.

"We are already here." Kid Flash said. Leaving Aqaulad and Noble alone. The redcoat hero could hear the atlantian sigh loudly and couldn't help but pat him on the back for support. He just wish he isn't going to regret his decision

 _"Don't worry your not alone on this one."_ The girl's voice came back.

 _"Okay, who and where are you?"_ Noble was still wondering here this mystery girl is.

 _"I'll tell you soon I promise, in the mean time stay close with your friends."_ The voice instructed, and the connection was cut.

"which way?" Aqualad ask.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway number 1 or bizarre looking hallway number 2." Robin suggested.

"Halt." A pale blue skinned with horns ordered. His horn glowed red and a canister were lifted off the ground and thrown at the teens. Robin threw a shuriken at the mutant but was stop and mid-flight . The team ran away from the creature, Kid Flash ran ahead for and bumped into a stray doctor in the facility. He saw the door from which the doctor came out of and blocked it was an empty canister.

"Hurry!" He yelled. One by one the teen entered through the door. Aqualad saw their pursuers and kicked the canister that was blocking the door.

"I disabled the door we're safe." Robin said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad retort.

"Great now what?" Noble asked.

"Uh guys. You'd want to see this." Kid Flash said. He pressed a button on the controls and a the light flash on. But what got their attention was a container that held a teenage boy with short black hair wearing a solid white body suit with the superman logo etched on the chest. The container itself had a big K and little R in front. "Big L, little R the atomic symbol for krypton. Clone?"

"Robin hack." Aqualad said.

"Right, right." The boy wonder worked his magic in the console and found the file. "Weapon designation: Superboy a clone force cloned in sixteen week! From DNA acquired from Superman." Robin explained.

"It more like stolen from him." Noble said.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said.

"His solar suit allow him to absorb sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued.

"And these creatures?" Aqaulad point to the genomorphs on top of Superboy's head.

"Genomorph gnomes , telepathic, force feeding him education."

"And we can guess what else. Their making a slave out of Superman's son." Kid Flash said.

"Yeah I think this calls for some extra muscle, league muscle." Each one tried activating their communicator but was found useless in matter of second.

"Ni signal." Robin said.

"We're to deep, literally." Kid Flash said.

 _"Hey crazy voice in my head you think you can try to contact anyone."_ Noble asked mentally.

 _"If I try I'll be found. And I'm not crazy! Just cautious."_ The voice exclaimed hotly.

"So what do we do?" Noble asked.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash said.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin added.

"Set him free. Do it." Aqualad said. Robin pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and opened the container. Above the clone they could see the g-nomes horn glow red.

 _"This is bad."_ Noble hear the girl say.

 _"Why what worng?" He asked._

 _"They're waking him up."_

 _"What?"_ Noble was then shook out of thought when he saw Superboy tackle Aqualad to the ground and proceed to punch him. Kid Flash and Robin got his arm while he held back his body.

"We're on your side." Robin said in strain but was ignored once the clone got a clear punch to the speedsters chin, result him to fly toward a glass tube and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Robin stop him." Noble yelled., he released the clone from his hold and the boy wonder threw a smoke bomb at Superboy's mouth. The distracted clone did not see Aqaulad surprise kick and was flown to the control console. The clone got back up quickly, Robin thought quick and fired a Taser at him, but his invulnerability was in the way. Superboy grabbed the cable and hoisted the boy wonder toward him grabbed by him the neck and threw Robin hard to the ground, Superboy was about to stomp on his chest when he was tackled by Noble.

"Superboy we're on your side." The redcoat hero said, but his word were ignored, the clone rushed for a punch. Noble blocked the first few punches but was now feeling the weight of each punch. _"Duck!"_ Noble followed the voice instruction and soon felt a pair of hand on his back. Turns out he helped Robin with a surprise windmill kick, the attack was short live as the clone grab Robin by the legs and used him as a hammer and hit Noble in the process and finally banged him to the ground. Noble took the hit was fling into the side of the wall. "Ow."

"Enough." Aqualad roared, he used his weapon to for a hammer and knock Superboy back to his pod. The clone walk back to the atlantian uninjured. "We're trying to help you." But he was ignored as well, Superboy rushed and punch Aqualad but miss and hit the ground. The dark skinned teen countered by tackling the clone to the wall and went in for a punch, but his fist was caught and was kick back by Superboy. the clone close in their distance with a blind cross but was counter again with a knee to the body, Aqualad went for a grapple move and to add damage used the tattoos on his arms to release an electrical discharge to knock him out.

The clone yelled in pain for moment but then he leaned forward and jumped to the ceiling, evidentially slamming his back with Aqualad still on him, on the way down Noble woke back up from the shaking and watched Superboy slam the atlantian once more to the ceiling. Aqualad had released his hold from the clone and loss consciousness automatically, Superboy looked the dark skinned teen for a moment and walk past by him tot open the door, But before he could reach the door he was stopped by one of Noble's black blade piercing the door.

"Your not going anywhere?" Noble said. Superboy roared as he rushed in, Noble locked the first punch and dodged the next, he used the hilt of his blade to hit three point of the body, abdomen, chest and chin. After successfully hitting the point Noble went for a side kick that launch Superboy toward the door, having enough the clone grabbed the blade stuck to the door and ripped it out of it place, but at the same time ripping the door open. "Okay you want to play it that?!"

Noble was about rushing for anther attack but felt something off. His body would not move, as thought something was controlling him. The hero looked to see the same horn mutant he saw when he first got to this level. _"How did he-?!"_ The teens body was then pulled roughly and collided with the wall and had went through the same action for a few more time until he was let go. The red cloaked teen tried with great effort to stand back up but before he could stand back up a force push him back down, he looked up and barely saw Superboy standing next to guardian and what appeared to be another doctor working here.

Said doctor walked up to the teen and squatted down in front of him. "Now who are you?" The doctor asked, he teen got a better look and saw the doctor face a middle aged man with glasses and long brown hair shifted to a pony tail. But the doctors question he said nothing was returned with a kick to the chin before he lost consciousness.

* * *

How do you like that now don't worry I'll have Nobles stats up in the next chapter in the mean time this OC maniac signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Oc maniac hopefully you'd liked my little story cause here's episode 2 now don't worry Nobles stat will show up at the end of this chapter well I shouldn't keep you guys busy here chapter two.**

* * *

Cadmus: July 5 00:00 EDT 

_"You must awaken. You must awaken_ _NOW!"_ A voice echoed between the teens mind. Noble groaned in pain before his vision became clear. As he tried to move he found himself restrain much like his teammates. "Great. Fist day on the job and I get captured." The red coat hero looked beside him and saw the teens look in front of him, and there stood Superboy staring right back at him.

"What? What do you want?!" Kid Flash asked. But the clone continued to staring back at him. "Quit staring it's creeping me out."

"Uh KF how about we not tick off the guy that can fry us with a look." Robin suggested hint a small hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm with Rob here, no frying please." Noble commented. "How long were out anyway?"

"Don't know maybe a few hour or so. Probably more." Kid Flash.

 _"It's midnight you've been out cold for more than ten hour hours."_ The voice from earlier came back into Nobles mind. "Ten hours." He said out loud, socking the speedster.

"Okay how do you know that?" Kid Flash asked.

"I don't know, just a guess really." Noble replied, _"How come I'm the only one who can hear you?"_

 _"Because I only want to talk to you."_ The voice answered shyly. The connection was cut off at the next second.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said.

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us how's that for gratit-."

"Kid please, be quite now I believe our new friend in not in full control of his own action." Aqualad said irrupting Kid Flash's rant.

"What if I-what if I wasn't?" The clone asked.

"He can talk!" Kid Flash asked in shock. Not noticing the clones hands tighten.

"Yes _he_ can." Superboy replied scathingly. The three hero's gave a look at the speedster.

"What it's not let I said 'it'." Kid Flash.

"Ignoring the motor mouth beside us, look like the mental school with the genomorph helped, huh?" Noble asked. Wanting diffuse the tension made by Kid Flash.

"They taught me much. I can read write. I know the names of things." Superboy explained.

"But have you actually seen them. Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sky?" Robin asked.

"Images are implanted in to my mind. But no I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad asked.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made by the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace should he perish, to destroy should he turn from the light."

"You were crated to be told what you what you are and given a chance to find out yourself and you don't have any problem with that." Noble commented, earning a confused look from the clone.

"To be like Superman in a worthy aspiration." Aqualad said. But like superman you deserve a life of you own beyond that solar suit, beyond you pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because." Superboy snapped angrily. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." Said Robin.

"I'm pretty sure it's midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash interject.

"We can aslo show you, introduce you to Superman." Said Aqualad. They could see a small light of hope appear in the clones eyes.

"No they cant." A voice said. Everyone's attention turn to the door at the far wall revealing Guardian, and a pair of scientist but and genomorph one their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." He turn to the other scientist beside him.

"Pass Batcave crowded enough." Robin called out.

"Yeah, I like to keep myself as a vintage set thank you very much." Noble added. Earning an eye roll from the scientist before glaring at Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey how come he get to Supey an it." Kid Flash complained. Guardian gently place a hand on the clone, but Superboy brushed off the hero's hand. "Don't start think now." The scientist G-gnomes jump off his shoulder and landed on the young clone shoulder, it horn glowed red at the same time Superboys eye change to a near vacant expression. "See you not a real boy your a weapon and you belong to me... Well to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back into your pod!" The clone walked away with a vacant expression.

"Hey, ponytail man." Noble called out.

"Yes? And you are?" The doctor asked.

"Names Noble master of the phantasm art." He answered. "But not the most important thing at this moment, what is important is what's going to happen, I'm going to get out of here free me friend and Superboy once that's done you and this whole facility are going down."

"Oh?" The doctor step forward to gain a closer look at the red coated hero. "And how do you plan to do that."

"Like this." In a flash of red light Noble disappeared from his pod shocking everyone in the room.

"Since when could he do that?" Kid Flash muttered in shock.

The doctor stepped back in surprise and continued to stare at the empty pod before looking back at Guardian. "Raise the alarm." He shouted. "Find him. We'll finish the cloning process!"

As Superboy walks down the hall with the G-gnome on his shoulder. But was suddenly pluck away in an instant breaking the clone from his trance. "I don't know about you but they seem kind a broken if all it take is to just land on your shoulder." Said Noble as he threw away the G-gnome.

"How did you-?" Noble then pointed to his back strange marking placed on Superboy's shoulder blade.

"I placed that on you when we first fought, I was planning on using on you while we fought but got ambushed by a one of your geno-brothers." Superboy looked back and saw a small speck of the marking Noble described. "I'm not gonna lie to you and say that you and me are alike, and I know what your going though because the just met really. But what is true, is your alive, you have the choice to become what you want to be come, and if you want to be like Superman then follow that goal." Said Noble .

The clone took his words and glanced at his feet. He winced and continue to look down. "I can hear the other. They're in pain!" The clone said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Noble asked. The two walked back tot he room, Noble watch Superboy ripped the door off it's hinges and tossed it away. "You know you could've knocked."

"I told you to get back into your-." The doctor was push aside along with Guardian and the second doctor with them with enough force to land to the other side of the wall.

"Don't give me orders." Superboy said as he walks toward the captured hero's. Noble took a closer look at the down scientist and saw that his name was Dr. Desmond, still he a slight satisfaction one he saw the Doctor bounce to the floor when he was push by the clone.

"You here to help us or fry us?"Kid Flash asked. Superboy concentrated on the pod a moment before relaxing his gaze.

"I don't seem to have heat, so I suppose helping is my only option." Just then a small hiss sound came from Robin's pod and like that the boy wonder was free.

"Ugh Finally." Robin groaned out. "Lucky batman isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously that's what your worried about the whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash said.

"Well let's make sure we end this perfectly then." Robin leaned over the console and pressed a botton to open the pods. "Superboy free Aqualad, Robin will get Kid mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy jumped to Aqualads pod and helped hi the ground. After a quick thank you the five teen ran out of th room.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have back in pods before morning!" Desmond yelling.

"Boy he is not whelmed not at all." Robin said.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing." Kid Flash asked as Robin threw shuriken at the tanks holding their DNA minus Nobles. As they ran down the hall the bleb surrounding the hall began to glow red.

"Uh guys we might have some company. Any ideas?" Noble asked.

"We are still 42 level below the ground. But if we can make the elevator..." Aqualad said, but his sentence was cut short when a pair of the bigger genomorph appeared in front of the elevator door. The group stopped and looked behind and saw the more genomorph escaping from the bleb. The mammoth sized G-gnome tried smashing them, but were able to dodge the strike. As Aqualad , Kid Flash, Robin and Noble ran past the beast the clone stayed behind fighting. "Superboy the goal is escape not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape!" Superboy roared. He then toss and unconscious genomorph to another pair.

"You know we really have to find an anger management class for him." Noble spoke out loud.

"Later, right now we gotta move." Kid Flash said. Aqualad ripped open the elevator door, Robin grapple his way up Kid Flash hop along the wall, Noble summoned his black and white blade and used it as a way to climbing up the wall, while Superboy grabbed on to Aqualad and flew up but something was off Superboy was falling. Thinking Noble threw one of his blade close enough where he would be avle to hold on to both the wall and Superboy.

"Superman can fly...why can't I?" The clone asked.

"Dont' know but it still looks like you can leap tall building in a single bound still cool." Kid Flash supported.

"Guy this'll have to be our exit." Robin said point up to the oncoming elevator. Superboy open the door before the lift came. They were nowin sub-level 15 but more genomorph appeared down the hall.

 _"When you go down the hall take a left._ " Said the voice in Nobles head, but before he could say anthing.

"GO left, left!" Superboy cried out. Noble wanted to ask how he knew but ignored it anyway. The clone cried out right and turned to a dead end.

"Great direction Supey you trying to get us re-podded." Kid Flash snapped.

"No I-I don't understand." Superboy muttered dejectedly.

"Don't apologized this is perfect." Robin exclaimed pointing towards the vent on the wall. Inside the air ducts the teens were clawing their way in finding an exits.

"At this rate we'll never get out of here." The speedster said.

"Shh." The clone shushed. "Do you hear that?"

 _"They're coming this way, they must've known hwere you are." The voice commented._ The group manage to exit out of the air duct, But knew that the genomorphs were still on their tail.

 _"How do we get rid of them?"_ Noble asked till he was struck with an idea. "Hey Robin you hack their security cameras right?" The boy wonder nodded. "What about their motion sensors?" He asked with a sly smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's give our favorite doctor a little goose chase." Noble said.

"Noble I like the way you think." Robin said after few types he successfully mange to hack the security motion sensor. "Got it. But there still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash pull down his goggles and began to run out the door and up the stair at high speed.

"He really cant slow down now can he?" Noble asked as he and the gang ran up the steps. There was a loud thudding sound coming from below, he turns and saw Superboy collapsing the flight of the stairs with a single stomp. As they reach to sub level one the light turned red and an alarm starts to blare. The group caught up to the speedster and found him flat on his back.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said.

"Thank my head didn't notice." Kid Flash said sarcastically. Super and Aqualad began to try prying the door open.

"Robin think you can hack it?" Noble asked.

"Can't hack this fast enough." Robin said typing diligently in the holographic keyboard. A group of genomoprh came walking toward the hall signaling they ran out of time. Robin kick open a door adjacent to them and proceed to run down another hall, but the chase was short lived once they were face to face with another group of genomorphs. The group thought of turning back but were cut off there too.

"Nothing is ever easy." Noble pulled out his two blades, but the g-gnomes thought ahead and tried knocking them unconscious.

 _"NO!" A_ loud mental voice echoed, and just like that the g-gnomes ceased all attacks.

"Uh is it me or did I hear a girls voice in my head?" Kid Flash asked.

 _"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorph, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind?" The mutant added. Behind him was a little girl hiding behind his leg. She had short black hair, brown eyes and peach skin. She was wearing a hospital gown and slippers._

"It was you." Superboy said out loud.

 _"Yes brother I was the one started the fire that lured your new friends down to Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger..."_

"And guided me...why?" Superboy asked.

 _"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all our brother, showing us the way to freedom."_ The mutant explained.

"so why not call the league instead of us?" Noble asked.

 _"The league was suppose to find us but you four were a more acceptable replacement." The mutant said._

"And the girl behind you?" Noble asked.

 _"She ask specifically for you, she explained that your aura make her feel safe, protected and I hope that is what you intend to do."_

"You want me to watch over her, just like that?" Noble asked, hoping to not discourage the poor girl. The mutant nodded and pushes the horned girl forward.

 _"Hello."_ Noble remembered the voice, she was the same girl that called out to him. The girl looked away shyly. but Noble laid a hand on top of the girl's head. He gave small smile and girl returned with the same one. "My name is Zina." She introduced.

 _"What's is your choice brother?" The mutant asked._

"I...choose...freedom." Superboy answered. The mutant horn ceased to glow red.

"Feels like fog lifting." they heard Guardian say.

"Guardian?" Aqualad called out."

"Go I'll deal with Desmond." He said.

"I think not." Desmond's voice came from behind the group. "Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." With that the doctor drank vile of glowing blue liquid.

"Uh, I'm no doctor but are you sure you tested that?" Noble asked, as the doctors body began to change, his muscle were growing, his eye changed from brown to black with red iris. His skin starts to tear revealing a pale blue skin with red crack form along the body. The man finally stood up unleashing a furious roar and showing his new day Dr. Desmond was no more only Blockbuster.

"Everyone back." Guardian ordered, he charge against the creature but was proved pointless when he was cast aside by a slap of the hand. Super then took charge the monster. A few punches were thrown until the clone went for a leap attack and Blockbuster tackled him up through the ceiling, leaving a man sized hole on top.

"Okay, well that one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin commented using he grapple gun.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flashed asked, as he latched on to the boy wonder

"I doubt that he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad hopped up to the ceiling leaving the Noble and the little girl alone with the genomorph. The redcoat hero looked at Zine and gave her a smile.

"I'll be right back just have to deal with a lousy doctor." He said. Zina nodded to the hero and wrapped her arm around him.

"Be careful." She whispered out once she let go. Noble jumped up to hole and met up with the rest.

"Hey, what did I-oof!" Noble was tackled by Superboy when he was threw to toward him. After a hard landing the two teens got back up as the rest of the team caught up. "You know a heads up would suffice." They turn their attention to the blockbuster creature as roared at them, the monster began to charge as the team rushed in, Kid Flash was the fist to advance and he slip past under his legs.

Blockbuster was distracted and didn't see Superboy and Aqualad with an surprise punched, as it stumbles back Kid Flash was their to trip the monster to have it fall on its back. "Learned that one in kindergarten." The speedster said. Robin hops behind him and threw a pair of shuriken at Blockbuster, but they were thrown aside easily. Blockbuster stood back up and was face to face with the clone.

"Hey!" Noble yelled behind him. "He's not the only one your fighting!" Using the back of the blades he strike the monster in the face, which was added when Superboy supported with a right cross. Noble was about to add to the strike but Blockbuster remained standing and grabbed on to Nobles coat and threw him to a near by pillar. The force of the throw was enough to crack the pillar. Blockbuster turn his attention to the clone once more and tackled him to another pillar. Super tried to punch his way out but after a to punches the clone was render unconscious, before the next punch was thrown Aqualad used a wrapped a veil of water to the monsters hand and used the momentum to jump on his face and formed the water to a mace like weapon.

But Blockbuster saw this and threw his down tot he floor as well as Superboy. Kid Flash come running in for an attack but the pale blue monster was fast enough to counter the hit to grab the speedster and swing against Aqualad to another pair of pillars and to add injury he was charged through the pillars by Blockbuster himself.

"If he keeps this up the whole ceiling will collapse on us." Noble said noticing the structure shaking under pressure.

"That's it." Robin exclaimed, pulling out a holographic map of this room. "KF get over here." Kid Flash came running to where Noble and Robin where were standing.

"What's the plan Rob?" Kid Flash asked.

"We're bring the roof down on this guy." Robin said. Noble getting the gist of the that statement already went to support Aqualad. He saw Superboy standing back up ready for another bout but had another idea.

"Superboy, sling me!" Noble yelled. The clone held on the blade wielder and threw him with added force. Noble went low enough to strike Blockbuster at the back of the knee causing it the stumble upon impact and letting go of the Atlantian. "Get to Robin he has a plan!" He ordered the two. Blockbuster roared and chased after the red coated, hero. "Come you pale blue freak!" Noble yelled, he jumped for around house kick but Blockbuster caught his foot and was about to throw him to ground when Kid Flash runs in a rips off a the old skin Blockbuster.

"Got your nose!" Kid Flash said. The mutated doctor toss Noble in the air and ran after the speedster. The red coated hero was caught by Aqualad right before he hit the floor. "Come and get me you incredible bulk!" The bulk in tone missed his chance in hitting Kid Flash but broke through a pillar where the speedster was standing. Aqualad use the pack and wetted a path in water, just where Kid Flash run towards. Superboy and Noble jumped and struck Blockbuster when he wasn't looking causing it to slip and fall into the puddle of water. On cue Aqualad conjured electricity and used the water Blockbuster was standing as a conductor and was rendered immobile.

"Move!" Robin yelled. Noble looked at the shuriken he had placed and saw a green and red flash before exploding, the structure of the roof began to topple down and on to the group.

"Everyone stand behind me!" Noble yelled. The team did as such before debris of the roof fell on to them. As the smoke cleared away parts of the building was destroy. But under neath a slab of rock a purple light color shield surrounded the teen. "Rho Aias." The barrier was let go and the teen were left panting.

"We...did it." Aqualad said.

"Was there...ever any doubt." Robin panted. He and Kid Flash high fived each other but the backlash still caused some pain.

"Let's not...do that...again." Noble added. He looked at Superboy who was looking at Blockbuster. "Hey Superboy." He called out.

"See...the moon." Kid Flash pointed to.

"Better than than implanted images you get in Cadmus huh?" Noble asked.

"Yeah way better." Superboy replied with a smile. But then a small speck appeared on the moon which started to grow larger and coming this way until the figure was shown, it was none other than Superman. "Oh, and Superman do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash asked. One by one the league arrived at the scene. The moment was silenced at first until Superboy walks up to the league and reveals his torn 'S' insignia on his solar suit. Superman gained a shock look and said nothing in return.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman stepped breaking the silence.

"He doesn't like being called it." Kid Flash muttered lowly.

"I'm Supermans clones!" Superboy yelled. Disappointed with the return man a of Steel gave. The league took time to absorb this.

"Start talking." Batman broke the silence. After a few minutes of discussing what went on, parts of the league already left with Green Lantern as he carried Blockbuster away. Noble and Superboy stood silently as the rest continue to explain to their mentor the full story. Noble went back quickly to fetch Zina as promise and waited with the rest of the team. Superman went to talk with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, after a while the man of steel walked up to the clone.

"We'll, ah, we'll figure ut something for you, The leagur wll I mean. For now, I better make sure that they get that blockbuster thing squared away." Superman flew away with the amazon and the Martian into the night leaving Batman, Flash and Aquaman with the team.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman told them. "All 52 levels, but let's make one thing perfectly clear-"

"You should've called!" Flash interrupted angrily.

"End's result aside we are not happy. You hacked justice league, disobeyed direct order, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman said.

The team looked at each other at agreement. "I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad spoke for the group.

"Aqualad stand down."

"Apologizes my king but no." He told Aquaman.

"We did good work here tonight. The wok you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad explained loudly.

"If this is about the treatment at the hall the four of you-"

"The five of us and it's not." Kid Flash interrupted the Flash.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us, well why teach us at all?" Robin asked.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy added.

"Don't think you guys are in this alone. Like the league we're in this together." Noble said warping his arms around Robin and Aqualad standing against the Justice League.

"Hey Kiddo!" They heard Kent call out holding out a tray full of cookies. "These thing have been in the fridge for about fifty years and they still taste like new, I'm telling Inza knows who to make this stuff last."

* * *

Mount Justice July 8 08:04 ED

Four days have past, and the team was in the cave of Mount Justice in Pearl Harbor. They were wearing civilian clothes even though Robin wore glasses and wore a black hoodie covering is hair. Even Zina was there, holding hands with Noble wearing a pure white sun dress. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman explained. "We're calling it in to secret service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. "You'll do it on league terms, Red Tornado volunteered to become your supervisor , black Canary in charge of training. I will deploy you on mission."

"Real mission?" Robin asked.

"Yes but covert."

"Should be too hard considering what we went through." Noble commented.

"Hey Noble dude why are you still wearing that hoody you with friends no need to hide yourself." Kid Flash said. Noble looked around for any sign of a rebuttal but since none were shown Noble flip his hoody off and reveal his silver hair. He waited for a comment but got nothing in return.

"Pretty." They heard Zina say shyly.

"Well considering what kind of world I live in silver hair is not really a surprise is it?" Noble rhetorically asked. Zina was still reaching to touch his hair in the process.

"The league will still hand le the obvious stuff there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest." Flash pointed to the insignia on his chest.

"Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." Said Batman.

"Cool...wait six?" Robin asked, as a reply the league looked behind them revealing Martian Manhunter and a beautiful red headed green skin girl appeared from the shadows. Noble thought that she was one of the most beautiful girls he's seen so far.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

"Hi." Said Miss Martian as what Noble believed was the most cutest thing (beside Zina) he has seen.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Noble it' cool if you forget their names."

"I am honored to be included." She said formally.

Robin and Aqualad move forward to introduce themselves formally. Noble placed a hand on the clone's shoulder. "Come on if don't hurry Kid might try to make up stories along about us." Superboy grinned and followed the teen's lead. "Hey there name's Noble welcome to the team." Miss Martian then added silver streak to her hair.

"I like your hair color." She said shyly, if Noble could see closely there was a small blush appearing on her face. Aqualad look at the team and smiled.

"Today is the day." He said.

* * *

Undisclosed Location 

In a sercert room multiple screen only showed distorted figures on the screen. Outline against each other was a brilliant silhouette. "Can we afford to leave Cadmus in the hands of Guardian with the g-gnomes?" One figure asked.

"We have other means of control." Another screen said. "What concern me are the children. We now know that the league is willing to employ young heros to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist." A separate screen appeared showing the team.

"There's also the matter this Noble hero, he may prove to a more difficult character considering his power." A third voice explained zooming in on Noble.

"Yes." A fourth voice said. "But one that we can play to our advantage. Even the temporary lost of the weapon will prove useful. Eventually everyone see the light." He finishes.

* * *

 **Welp there it is. Now as Promised here is Nobles stats,**

 **Name: Roland Blank Aka Noble**

 **Skin and hair color : Scarlett red eyes and caramel color skin**

 **Height: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 135 lbs**

 **Powerlist: high density invulnerability**

 **Matered in dual bladed weapon**

 **Mage of the Phatasm**

 **Conjuerer**

 **Projector**

 **Tracer**

 **That's all I can say about him at the moment until next time this is Ocmaniac signing off**


End file.
